


Mr. Lonely

by scrawnyshrimp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Author Has No Idea What They’re Writing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just Gay Thoughts, M/M, Oblivious Roronoa Zoro, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, This Man Is Trying So Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnyshrimp/pseuds/scrawnyshrimp
Summary: The green haired man didn’t have much to notice about since he spent his time training daily and napping, Law didn’t understand why he was the one he observed the most out of the crew. His mind could not stop thinking about the younger kenshi, even if he’s not nearby.orLaw observes Zoro and maybe discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Mr. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for trafalgar’s gay thoughts

Law hadn’t meant to get fond over anyone during his alliance.

It was supposed to be a simple plan, take down Doflamingo and avenge the person he looked up most to. He didn’t expect the Strawhats to grow this close to him, at this point they were practically shoulder to shoulder. Law tried to maintain his distance during the whole journey, wary of everyone who attempted to talk to him, especially that Mugiwara-ya. A pain in the ass, but the longer he remains near you the more comfortable you feel. All the time he spent on the Strawhats’ ship, he remained in the same spot, observing each crew member and their behaviors.

The other captain’s first mate caught his eye, realizing the huge difference he has with the Mugiwara-ya. The straw hat boy had a right hand man, Roronoa Zoro. Law didn’t expect much at first from the man, just that he loves to sleep the day away and will gobble up any drop of alcohol. The green haired man didn’t have much to notice about since he spent his time training daily and napping, Law didn’t understand why he was the one he observed the most out of the crew. His mind could not stop thinking about the younger kenshi, even if he’s not nearby.

Zoro-ya seemed to call him the stupid nickname as well. At the beginning he’s been called Tra-guy by everyone in Mugiwara’s crew, even though his name was simple to pronounce. His eye twitched and a vein appeared on his head when he heard one of their stupid voices call him that nickname, but he got familiar with it much later on, even responding to when his nickname was called.

He started to wonder and fascinate at Zoro-ya when he saw his sword skills. As a swordsman, he was bound to any person who held a sword on their hand, curiosity got the best of him. Law watched as the shorter man slid out one of his blades from the scabbard, his hand delicate with its movement. The raven haired couldn’t help but stare at the green haired while he used his sword. Practicing, he was practicing. But the alluring movements made it seem like a real fight, Zoro-ya’s movements were fluid and hypnotizing like a siren’s song.

The blade he held was the white one, Wado, he believed it was called. Zoro-ya held the blade with no murderous intent though, the way he spun the sword was like how cherry blossoms fell off its tree. Despite how Zoro-ya was called a demon, he looked much more like a god than a devil. Then he swung, the movement smooth and swift, Law wondered what it feels to be at the end of Wado. He could tell that Zoro-ya fought his battles with respect, a small thank you to help him improve.

Even if the enemy was small, Zoro-ya didn’t stab them like a ruthless man. He ends their life in probably the most peaceful way, doing it beautifully. The green haired looked like a ribbon dancer when he moved around, his performances were always stunning to watch. Law was filled with disappointment when the sword was sealed shut in its scabbard, never to be brought out again until the next time, this meant that Zoro-ya’s performance had met its finish. It was sad, he wanted to see more, stare at him just a little more.

Which is now why he was constantly staring at Zoro-ya, clueless of the feeling he felt when the man’s presence was near. Law always found the green haired man always training an unhealthy amount, but no one dared to tell him that enough was enough, except when he was injured. The doctor of the ship, Chopper-ya, usually scolded Zoro-ya to stop moving or he’ll bleed again. Yet the man continues anyway, and Law respects that but as another doctor on the ship, he was quite worried too.

Law absolutely refused to laugh when Chopper-ya grew in size just to drag Zoro-ya to his office by his feet. Though everyone laughed at the sight of a furry animal dragging a poor man who’s screaming, Law didn’t want to let his guard down. The scene was stupid in particular, but he found himself smiling anyway, a small unnoticeable grin displayed on his mouth as an argument was heard in the medical room. It was a whole new side he saw of Zoro-ya, humiliation and embarrassment, and Law loved it. He loved how the man’s face reddened as he was tied up in ropes and bandages to prevent him from moving, he loved how his teeth grinded against each other before pouting.

Zoro-ya turned his head to make eye contact with him, but Law looked away fast enough to avoid meeting those eyes. His eyes. Then Law got deeper in thought about Zoro-ya. He never really had a good look at his eyes huh? When he did, it was confirmed that his eye was a hard, steel grey color. It always looked so serious, focused on a task and determined to get it finished. His gaze had a tiger behind it, ready to pounce on any prey it finds and mawl it to death. The tiger was hungry, drool spilled at the ends of its mouth. But there were times where Law found something else in Zoro-ya’s eyes, perhaps it could be the way when Chopper-ya talks to him carefully or how Mugiwara-ya screams about his dream for the 76th time this day.

His eye relaxes for a moment when he hears one of them, a soft demeanor lingered in its gaze as Zoro-ya listened or saw his crew members happy. He was letting his guard down, something Law has been refusing to do during this whole boat ride. Has Zoro-ya ever looked at Law like that? He tipped his hat over his eyes and looked away, an ugly feeling now growing inside him, perhaps it was jealousy. It’s understandable that Zoro-ya would look at his crew with softness, they’ve been together ever since their journey started, especially at the beginning. He was the first crew mate to be recruited after all, the green haired swordsman stuck with Mugiwara-ya since the start so of course they’d be that close.

But Law wants to reach out, he wonders if he could have Zoro-ya look at him like that.

Wait.

Why was he jealous?

It’s unreasonable to be thinking about his other wants right now, he’s supposed to be focus on this one task, not on some stupid moss head moron who has no sense of directions. Zoro-ya shouldn’t be on his mind right now, Law is supposed to be thinking of the plan when they go to Dressrosa, so why did his thoughts linger around that certain man? This plan was way more important than adoring Zoro-ya’s grey eyes, what’s more efficient right now is a back-up plan, not thinking about how Zoro-ya’s hands would feel against him. Would it be warm? Wait, no! He’s supposed to think about the plan, Law carries the role of a captain and he’s supposed to take responsibility since the other captain on the ship was brain dead. So why does Zoro-ya remain in his head?

And then it hits, and it hits hard.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got into one piece now  
> sorry for disappearing all the sudden those months, but i promise i’ll try to be posting more  
> especially around the one piece fandom
> 
> and sorry for the horrible title lol
> 
> ok thanks for reading, bye!  
> (i forgot how to do author notes correctly)


End file.
